


How Do You Welcome Your Wanderer?

by Birdbitch



Category: DCU
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Reboot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdbitch/pseuds/Birdbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon’s class reads Frankenstein, and Kon wonders how close to the monster he might be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Do You Welcome Your Wanderer?

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted to Tumblr.

They were reading Mary Shelley’s Frankenstein in Kon’s English class. For the first time since Tim had thrown a book at his head, he enjoyed the process of reading. A lot of kids like to say that they love John Hughes movies because they can totally relate to the kids in those movies, but the thing is, Kon’s never been normal, and he’s never even been Judd Nelson.

If anything, he feels like Frankenstein’s monster.

It’s only when he starts to listen to the discussions in class that it really starts to bother him; the way they talk about making a man out of another is kind of…upsetting. Not that they actually know, of course, about his own parentage—but being cloned from Superman just after the guy died is a lot like having parts of differently decomposed men sewn together. They criticize Frankenstein for thinking that he had any right to make man and that the man’s monster was just that—an abomination.

"They’re from the Bible Belt, Kon," Tim says softly when he voices what he feels. "Of course they’re going to think any man God didn’t create is evil." He paused and swallowed before glancing up shyly. "I don’t see you as a monster."

"I was when Luthor—"

"Kon." Tim’s frowning at him before running a calloused hand down the side of Kon’s face, and Kon can feel each individual stubble hair that he has to get to shaving prickling up at Tim’s touch. "You’ll never be a monster. Not to me. Not to anyone that matters."

"What if Superman thinks I’m a monster?"

Tim swallows before leaning forward to press a deep kiss to Kon’s lips, and it feels good enough for Kon to press back, and Tim pulls away just before Kon has a chance to really get into it. “If Superman thinks that you’re a monster, I’ll show him what a real monster can do.” 

And Kon can feel this tiny sob in the back of his throat, and he pulls Tim back into a kiss to try to stop it. He holds Tim, and it’s impossible not to let it out, to let Tim hold him and stroke down his spine in a calming motion. “Tim, I think I love you.”

He smiles at Kon, hands paused on the other boy’s shoulder blades. “Well, I’m glad, because I think I love you too.”


End file.
